ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes: The Classic Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes: The Classic Collection: Volume 1 would be a DVD and Blu-Ray release from Warner Home Video. Disc One 1930 * Sinkin' in the Bathtub * Congo Jazz * Hold Anything * The Booze Hangs High * Box Car Blues 1931 * Big Man from the North * Ain't Nature Grand! * Ups 'n Downs * Dumb Patrol * Yodeling Yokels * Bosko's Holiday * The Tree's Knees * Bosko Shipwrecked * Bosko the Doughboy * Bosko's Soda Fountain * Bosko's Fox Hunt 1932 * Bosko at the Zoo * Battling Bosko * Big-Hearted Bosko * Bosko's Party Bonus Material * Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid (The first animated film from Warner Bros. and the pilot to Looney Tunes). Disc Two 1932 * Bosko and Bruno * Bosko's Dog Race * Bosko at the Beach * Bosko's Store * Bosko the Lumberjack * Ride Him, Bosko! * Bosko the Drawback * Bosko's Dizzy Date * Bosko's Woodland Daze 1933 * Bosko in Dutch * Bosko in Person * Bosko the Speed King * Bosko's Knight-Mare * Bosko the Sheep-Herder * Beau Bosko * Bosko's Mechanical Man * Bosko the Musketeer * Bosko's Picture Show * Buddy's Day Out * Buddy's Beer Garden Disc Three 1933 * Buddy's Show Boat 1934 * Buddy the Gob * Buddy and Towser * Buddy's Garage * Buddy's Trolley Troubles * Buddy of the Apes * Buddy's Bearcats * Buddy the Detective * Buddy the Woodsman * Buddy's Circus * Buddy's Adventures * Viva Buddy * Buddy the Dentist 1935 * Buddy's Pony Express * Buddy's Theatre * Buddy of the Legion * Buddy's Lost World * Buddy's Bug Hunt * Buddy in Africa * Buddy Steps Out Disc Four 1935 * Buddy the Gee Man * A Cartoonist's Nightmare * Hollywood Capers * Gold Diggers of '49 1936 * The Phantom Ship * Boom Boom * Alpine Antics * The Fire Alarm * The Blow Out * Westward Whoa * Plane Dippy * Fish Tales * Shanghaied Shipmates * Porky's Pet * Porky the Rain-Maker * Porky's Poultry Plant * Porky's Moving Day * Milk and Money * Little Beau Porky * The Village Smithy Disc Five 1936 * Porky in the North Woods 1937 * Porky the Wrestler * Porky's Road Race * Picador Porky * Porky's Romance * Porky's Duck Hunt * Porky and Gabby * Porky's Building * Porky's Super Service * Porky's Badtime Story * Porky's Railroad * Get Rich Quick Porky * Porky's Garden * Rover's Rival * The Case of the Stuttering Pig * Porky's Double Trouble * Porky's Hero Agency 1938 * Porky's Poppa * Porky at the Crocadero * What Price Porky Disc Six 1938 * Porky's Phoney Express * Porky's Five and Ten * Porky's Hare Hunt * Injun Trouble * Porky the Fireman * Porky's Party * Porky's Spring Planting * Porky & Daffy * Wholly Smoke * Porky in Wackyland * Porky's Naughty Nephew * Porky in Egypt * The Daffy Doc * Porky the Gob 1939 * The Lone Stranger and Porky * It's an Ill Wind * Porky's Tire Trouble * Porky's Movie Mystery * Chicken Jitters * Porky and Tea biscuit Disc Seven 1939 * Kristopher Kolumbus, Jr. * Polar Pals * Scalp Trouble * Porky's Picnic * Wise Quacks * Porky's Hotel * Jeepers Creepers * Naughty Neighbors * Pied Piper Porky * Porky the Giant Killer * The Film Fan 1940 * Porky's Last Stand * Africa Squeaks * Ali-Baba Bound * Pilgrim Porky * Slap-Happy Pappy * Porky's Poor Fish * You Ought to Be in Pictures * The Chewin' Bruin * Porky's Baseball Broadcast Disc Eight 1940 * Patient Porky * Calling Dr. Porky * Prehistoric Porky * The Sour Puss * Porky's Hired Hand * The Timid Toreador 1941 * Porky's Snooze Reel * The Haunted Mouse * Joe Glow, the Firefly * Porky's Bear Facts * Porky's Preview * Porky's Ant * A Coy Decoy * Porky's Prize Pony * Meet John Doughboy * We, the Animals Squeak! * The Henpecked Duck * Notes to You * Robinson Crusoe, Jr. * Porky's Midnight Matinee Category:DVD ideas Category:Blu-Ray ideas Category:Looney Tunes DVDs Category:Looney Tunes Blu Rays